


Fairy Floss

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just two boys on a Ferris Wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://miirachaan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://miirachaan.livejournal.com/)**miirachaan** ~ Happy birthday my precious apprentice! We call 'cotton candy' 'fairy floss' here, so sorry about the confusion.

Everything was colourful. Reds and blues and greens and yellows as far as the eye could see. Horses whinnied from their tethers, shaking their heads as they waited for their riders. Carnival music played from speakers set high, carrying over the crowd of people all taking their time as they wandered through the many different stalls. Ribbons and balloons drifted overhead, buffeted lightly by the small breeze drifting through. The shrieks of children filled the air as they ran around their parents' legs, large stuffed toys clutched in their little arms.

Tatsuya walked beside Yuichi, sighing happily. They had been waiting for months for this day, pinning their tickets to their walls as they studied to give them some kind of motivation. Their exams had just ended, and they happily threw their notes in the green bin that stood to the side, beaming at each other. No more notes, no more stress, no more writing until their hands ached.

Freedom tasted as good as the icecream that dripped down their hands and onto their shoes as they leant against an old shed.

"Yuichi-- Yuichi, wait up!" Tatsuya called, pocketing the bag of candies he had just bought. Yuichi paused, turning and laughing.

"Well, hurry up then!"

"Where are you going, anyway?" Tatsuya asked when he caught up to him. The candies jingled in his pocket as he ran.

"Games," Yuichi said simply, and Tatsuya rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

There were three shooting games, all side by side, garishly coloured stuffed toys and plastic guns hanging from the ceiling. Tatsuya watched the other children - not that _they_ were children; they were seventeen, thank you very much - as they slouched over in their seats, peering over the barrels of their guns and shooting at the moving targets. Yuichi was up next, and he took his seat happily, throwing a look over his shoulder.

"You aren't playing?" he asked, and Tatsuya shook his head.

"I don't see the point in shooting a little tin figure," he admitted, and Yuichi shrugged.

"Your loss."

Yuichi really loved these games. He wiggled in his seat before a thin tinny sound rang out and they began shooting, all hunched over as they tried to get the little duck running backwards and forwards. Another sound beeped and they put their guns down. Yuichi laughed, shrugging as none of the boys won any of the bigger prizes.

"Here," Yuichi laughed, handing Tatsuya a shiny whistle. "I won it for you," he grinned. Tatsuya took the whistle begrudgingly.

He looked to Yuichi, who was staring back at the game a little wistfully. "Oh, go on then," Tatsuya grinned. Yuichi gave Tatsuya a bone-crushing hug before flying back to the game. Tatsuya laughed before looking around and realising he was with a bunch of girls waiting for their boyfriends to finish the game.

"Make room," Tatsuya huffed, perching himself onto the seat next to Yuichi and handing the man in charge his money. Yuichi shot him a grin.

"Couldn't keep away, huh?"

"Shut up."

Yuichi ended up winning a small teddy bear. Its eyes were sewn on all wrong and it was _orange_ , of all colours, but Yuichi still handed it to Tatsuya, ducking his head a little. "It's for you," he muttered. Tatsuya took it, raising an eyebrow.

"...Why?" he answered, turning the toy over and over in his hands.

"Just because," Yuichi said, tugging on his sleeve. "Come on, I wanna try another one."

Tatsuya won something on the next game, a stupid little fan thing which he had no idea what to do with, so he handed it to a young girl who was waiting for her brother. She turned bright red and squeaked a thank you before rushing off with a great big smile on her face. Yuichi laughed at his surprised face.

"Come on, one more!"

"But _then_ can we go watch the parade?" Tatsuya asked, dragging his feet as he followed Yuichi.

"Fine!"

This time, Yuichi won a huge stuffed zebra, which he clung to happily. "Look, look!" he yelled. Tatsuya laughed nervously from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Way to go, Yuichi," he said, laughing at his friend. "What're you going to _do_ with that?" he asked, once Yuichi had made his way over to him.

"I dunno," he shrugged. The zebra bobbed its fluffy head. "I'll probably give it to my sister or something."

"But now you have to carry it around with us," Tatsuya sighed. He could barely see Yuichi's face from behind the fur of the zebra.

"Yeah b-- The parade's starting!" Yuichi grabbed Tatsuya's hand in his spare one and dragged him through the crowd. Tatsuya gasped, staring at their hands as they weaved through the crowd. He muttered rushed apologies whenever Yuichi's zebra would hit someone as they ran past. They could hear the sounds of the parade float back at them over the top of the crowd, trumpets and trombones and great big drums making themselves heard over the sounds of the shrieking audience.

The two boys found seats at the very bottom of the stands, sitting cross-legged on the cold pavement as they watched the parade. Tatsuya fished the candies out of his pocket and placed one into his mouth before passing the bag to Yuichi, who gave him a lopsided smile and rummaged around in the bag for the right one.

"I like the green ones," he murmured, before throwing it into his mouth. Tatsuya laughed and turned his attention to the marching band in front of him. He drew his knees up to his chest as he watched, his arm pressing lightly against Yuichi's arm. The orange bear that Yuichi had given him was sitting in his lap, its mismatched eyes watching as prize-winning cows were paraded about.

Yuichi threw him a soft smile as loud trucks passed them by, and Tatsuya returned the smile. He threw a green-coloured candy at Yuichi as he searched for an orange one for himself. Yuichi nudged him and laughed.

The candy tasted like chalk and lemon but Tatsuya didn't really care. It was the company he was enjoying more than anything.

The parade was never very long, and was quickly over. The boys waited for the rest of the crowd to move off before they stood and dusted the dirt off their pants (and off of the zebra), and walked over to a small stand. A middle-aged man stood inside it, a little plastic hat perched atop his frizzy white-streaked hair. He gave them a beaming smile as they walked up to it, wiping his hands on his cream-coloured apron before asking them what they wanted.

"Did you want anything?" Yuichi asked, and Tatsuya tilted his head.

"I don't know..."

Yuichi watched him awhile. "I'll just have some fairy floss," he said, handing over the right amount of coins. "The blue one, please."

Tatsuya watched, fascinated, as the man took a stick and dipped it down into what looked like a whirring mass of fast-moving thread inside a see-through machine. He twisted his wrist over and over and over again and then suddenly there was fairy floss on the stick, appearing almost like magic. Tatsuya laughed, not missing the almost soft smile Yuichi gave to him.

The man passed them back the spun candy and Yuichi took it with a grin, handing it to Tatsuya. "Here, it's for you," he said, and Tatsuya swore his cheeks reddened.

"Thanks," Tatsuya said softly, taking it. "But I didn't--"

Yuichi shrugged his shoulders and flicked his hair out of his eyes. "I know. But I know you like seeing them make it."

Tatsuya smiled widely and had to repress the urge to hug the other. "Thanks," he repeated, looking closely at the thin strands of blue candy wrapped around each other, glistening. "So pretty," he whispered, and Yuichi laughed.

"Are you going to eat it at all?" he asked, tugging on Tatsuya's elbow to get him to move forward. "Come on, let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

Tatsuya followed wherever Yuichi led him, every so often taking tiny bites from the candy he was carrying. It melted on his tongue, sweet and soft and delicious, and he hummed in happiness. Yuichi paused, turning around to take a huge chunk out of Tatsuya's little candy-cloud, laughing at the look Tatsuya gave him in return.

"I bought it; I deserve to eat some!"

Tatsuya poked his tongue out at the other, making Yuichi chuckle.

They soon reached the Ferris Wheel, the huge wheel of criss-crossing white poles towering above them into the sky. The sun was dipping down slowly, ready to cross past the horizon and into sleep; the sky was a lovely shade of light pink and yellow. "It's nice today, isn't it?" Tatsuya murmured, and Yuichi nodded. His stuffed zebra nodded along with him.

Their carriage was a deep blue, scratched and scuffed but still swinging along happily. It creaked a little as they climbed into it and sat across from each other; Yuichi placed his zebra on the seat next to him.

The ride started soon and they lurched forward a little before the carriage settled into a slow rock. Tatsuya didn't really like heights but today was an exception; the gentle swing of the carriage and the candy in his hand and Yuichi's slow, soft smile was enough to make him a little braver.

The sky was slowly turning pale purple as the Ferris Wheel turned, the carnival beneath looking smaller and smaller and smaller the higher they went. "The horses look so small," Tatsuya commented, and Yuichi laughed.

"I bet they say the same about you."

They were quiet for a while, the ride taking its time as it turned. When they were at the top, Yuichi turned to Tatsuya, who was watching the sky. "Tatsuya?" he asked, and Tatsuya looked to him.

"Yeah?"

Yuichi looked nervous; kept wiping his hands on his jeans and looking over to the stuffed zebra as if it could help. "Can I have some?" he asked, pointing to Tatsuya's fairy floss.

Ueda nodded curiously, handing it over, but Yuichi stood instead and stumbled over to sit next to Tatsuya. "Won't the carriage be lopsided now?" Tatsuya asked, clutching onto his seat with one hand as the carriage wobbled.

"It'll be okay," Yuichi mumbled, before leaning over to kiss Tatsuya.

Tatsuya froze, staring at Yuichi's closed eyes as his lips pressed ever so gently against his own. He pressed a hand to Yuichi's chest, pushing softly. "Yuichi?"

His heart was beating fast against his ribcage, his stomach flipping upon itself and Tatsuya didn't think it had anything to do with the ride. Yuichi's eyes were soft again when he opened his eyes, shyness shining within them. "Y-Yeah."

It was funny; Tatsuya didn't feel any different. His best friend had just kissed him, yet he didn't feel awkward, or strange, or weird at all. He felt normal. He felt like Ueda Tatsuya, whose best friend was Nakamaru Yuichi - who had just happened to kiss him.

"Hmm." Tatsuya stared at the zebra who still sat on the opposite side of the carriage. He could feel Yuichi's eyes on him, careful and nervous.

"I... I like you," Yuichi breathed, and Tatsuya's eyes flicked back to his. Warm. Sweet. Lovely.

"Want some more?" Tatsuya asked, handing Yuichi the spun candy. Yuichi blinked.

"Uuh. Yeah. Yeah, sure," he stuttered, chuckling. He moved to take some but Tatsuya was faster, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yuichi's mouth. "What--"

"What?"

"I don't-- I don't understand," Yuichi said, looking down to his shoes.

"Well, the ride's ending now, so you'd better start understanding," Tatsuya said, getting to his feet as the ride neared the ground. "And don't forget your zebra."

Yuichi scrambled to grab hold of the zebra as the door opened and Tatsuya stepped out, his own little orange bear clutched under his arm.

Tatsuya's fingers curled around Yuichi's own on the walk home.

 

\--the end  



End file.
